Building structures based on web materials are well known in the art. The most basic structures of this type are tents wherein a web material is secured over a frame and tensioned with respect thereto. More complex building structures are also known employing web materials. These are generally characterized in that the web is tensioned so as to lie in a plane and is surrounded by structural elements with respect to which it is tensioned.
Complex geometrical shapes have been realized in building structures formed of tensioned webs by combining a plurality of discrete planar webs, each surrounded by its supporting structure, in a three-dimensional geometrical arrangment. Such structures have also been realized by the use of rigid materials instead of tensioned web materials.
Building structures based on web materials which are arranged in strips and tensioned along vertically disposed arcs are also known. These suffer from significant difficulties associated with difficulties in maintaining the webs at a required tension.